One Magic
by Luiz Malfoy
Summary: Depois de Natsu ter derrotado o líder da Legião dos Lobos Famintos, um novo perigo espreita e vitima Lucy. O único que pode salvá-la é Natsu, com o poder da "One Magic". - TRADUÇÃO


**N/A:** Esta curta oneshot baseia-se no que pode acontecer depois do capítulo 309, segundo a minha imaginação, hehehe.

Espero que aproveitem... há também um bônus: Natsu tem outra pessoa apaixonada por ele, mas que não é Lissana. Se quiserem ver quem é... leiam.

* * *

**N/A**: OK, essa frase provavelmente todo mundo já leu/postou alguma vez, mas, de um jeito ou de outro, Fairy Tail não me pertence, e sim a Hiro Mashima.

**N/T 2: **"One Magic" também não me pertence, e sim a Ezra Namikaze Dragneel, que me autorizou a traduzi-la

* * *

**ONE MAGIC**

Natsu olhava para o solo, onde estava caído o seu oponente, o que devia ser o líder da Legião dos Lobos Famintos. Tinha derrotado-o. Fora uma batalha dura, mas ele saíra vitorioso ante seu oponente.

- Bom, agora vamos procurar os outros, para sairmos daqui - disse o Salamander, enquanto começava a caminhar pelo buraco por onde tinha entrado.

- Vocês nunca sairão daqui - ouviu a voz do seu adversário - Não depois do que irei fazer. Vocês nunca poderão sair, principalmente você, Dragon Slayer - disse, captando a atenção dele, que rapidamente voltou-se e levantou pelo pescoço o seu oponente.

- Diga o que vai fazer, para deter você de uma vez, e prometo que acabarei com você e com tudo isso, para que nós possamos sair daqui - disse Natsu, de muito mal humor.

- Não é o que eu vou fazer, e sim a quem vou fazer, à sua pessoa mais querida, Salamander, farei com que ela veja a escuridão, e você nunca poderá salvá-la - foi a última coisa que disse o sujeito.

- Maldito, diga de quem você está falando, diga ! - dizia furioso o Dragon Slayer, mas foi em vão, ele nunca lhe responderia. Frustrado, Natsu deixou-se cair enquanto pensava - Quem ? - ele se perguntava, mas não teve de pensar muito, já que apenas um nome e uma imagem passaram-lhe pela cabeça, e então ele saiu correndo à procura dela - Lucy.

* * *

Enquanto isso, Lucy e os outros já haviam derrotado os seus adversários, graças à ajuda de Loke e dos espíritos estelares.

- Estou muito cansada - exclamou Lucy, enquanto se sentava.

- Obrigada novamente, Loke-san, por me devolver as minhas chaves celestiais - disse Yukino, fazendo uma reverência para ele.

- Não há de quê, já havia se passado muito tempo, desde que nós, os doze espíritos estelares, estivemos juntos - disse o espírito de Loke.

- Isso foi muito perigoso, o melhor é sair daqui e procurar todos os outros - disse Charle, voando assim como Happy. Loke carregava o cavaleiro branco, enquanto seguia os outros.

"Onde estará Natsu ?", pensou Lucy. Quando de repente ela se deteve e baixou o olhar. Todos olharam-na, sem entender.

- Lucy ? - perguntou Happy, olhando para ela.

- Você está bem ? - indagou Loke, preocupado com sua ama. Mas não puderam continuar perguntando, pois um grito os deixara em alerta.

- Pessoal ! - eles escutaram, e deram meia-volta para encontrarem-se com Wendy, Mira Jane e Panther Lily.

- Vocês estão bem ? - perguntou Mira, olhando para todos.

- Sim. E vocês ? - perguntou Yukino, olhando para Mira.

- Nós estamos bem, foi bastante difícil, mas conseguimos derrotá-los - disse Wendy, abraçando Charle - E Natsu-san ? - perguntou, ao ver que ele não se encontrava.

- Até agora ele não apareceu - disse Happy, preocupado com seu amigo.

- Há algo de errado com Lucy-san ? - perguntou Wendy, prestando atenção na sua amiga.

- Não sabemos - disse Yukino, também olhando-a. De repente, Lucy levantou o olhar, enquanto sorria para cada um deles.

- Não há problema, pessoal, eu estou bem - disse ela, tranqüilizando aos demais, mas ficando séria logo em seguida - Mas vocês não sairão deste lugar - ela disse, séria, fazendo com que todos estranhassem essa sentença.

- Lucy, do que você está falando ? - perguntou Mira, sem entender a amiga.

- Que não sairão daqui, porque vou eliminar vocês aqui e agora - disse Lucy, sorrindo maliciosamente, assustando a todos.

* * *

Natsu corria enquanto procurava Lucy pelo castelo, ele tinha um mau pressentimento, e isso o fazia ficar inquieto. O pior de tudo era o fato de que ele não conseguir captar o cheiro dela ou de seus amigos. Procurara-a por todas as partes, até que chegou a um quarto, um quarto muito bonito, e sem dúvida o mais arrumado no qual ele já havia entrado.

- Onde ela pode estar ? - ele perguntou-se, desesperado, enquanto quase arrancava seus fios de cabelo.

- Se você a quer tanto, eu posso te ajudar - ele escutou atrás de si. Olhou para trás e encontrou-se com a Princesa de Fiore olhando-o fixamente.

- Você ! - Natsu disse com fúria, e aproximou-se dela, ficando a apenas poucos centímetros dela. As feições dela não se alteraram, e viu os olhos de Natsu - É por sua causa que nós estamos aqui, e agora Lucy está com problemas - ele disse com raiva, mas as palavras da princesa ressoaram na sua cabeça - Por que você quer me ajudar ? - perguntou, intrigado.

- Porque estou arrependida, porque não quero fazer o que é incorreto - disse ela, enquanto baixava a cabeça - Quero fazer o que é correto, e deixar vocês livres, porque sei que vocês não fazem nada de mal, tenho visto você desde pequena, e você sempre foi como uma inspiração para mim - disse, olhando nos olhos do Dragon Slayer, que enrubesceu um pouco.

- Inspirei você ? - ele perguntou, surpreendido.

- Você foi como uma luz para mim, a Princesa de Fiore, e quando você desapareceu, há sete anos, fiquei triste em saber que meu herói tivesse se perdido ou sido morto; isso me deixou muito mal - disse, com tristeza, ao lembrar-se daqueles momentos - Mas depois você retornou, como uma fênix, e devolveu a alegria para a minha vida, e devo isso a você. Obrigada, Natsu Dragneel - disse ela, com um sorriso em seu rosto, vendo que Natsu se surpreendia com a declaração da princesa.

- Você está apaixonada por mim ? - perguntou ele, vendo os olhos da princesa.

- Sim - disse a princesa - Te amo, meu querido Salamander – disse, enquanto saíam lágrimas dos seus olhos. Natsu a viu triste, e limpou as poucas lágrimas que saíam pelos olhos dela.

- Lamento não poder lhe corresponder - disse Natsu, olhando para a princesa, que lhe sorria por isso.

- Eu sei, e por isso deixo vocês livres, para que você, meu cavaleiro, seja feliz com ela. Agora vá, porque ela precisa de você - disse a princesa, enquanto se afastava, e aproximava-se de uma passagem secreta, dando-lhe permissão para ir - Vá, ela está lhe esperando.

- Obrigado, não sei como poderei agradecer - disse ele, com o seu típico sorriso, fazendo a Princesa se enrubescer.

- O fato de ver e falar com você já me foi suficiente - disse a princesa, sorrindo. Dragneel olhou-a por um momento, pois nunca pensara que uma pessoa estivesse apaixonada por ele, e que essa pessoa fosse nada menos que a Princesa de Fiore. Sem dúvida, se contasse aos rapazes e a Gray, eles ririam até não mais poder. E as garotas, sem dúvida, não acreditariam. Sorriu inconscientemente enquanto se aproximava dela.

- Tudo isso me pegou de surpresa, e espero que possamos ser amigos - disse Natsu, vendo como ela sorria - Entenderei isso como um sim, e isso é algo que eu dei apenas a uma pessoa - disse, enquanto dava-lhe um suave beijo na boca de uma princesa surpreendida, mas que correspondeu ao beijo - Antes de eu ir, diga-me o seu nome, princesa.

- Hisui - respondeu ela, vermelha.

- Foi um prazer conhecê-la, Hisui-sama, nós certamente voltaremos a nos ver, pode estar certa disso - disse ele, enquanto entrava na passagem secreta, se perdendo dentro dela. A princesa fechou essa passagem, e foi para a sua cama, sentou-se nela, e inocentemente tocou os lábios.

- Me beijou - disse, sorrindo - O meu príncipe me beijou - disse, enquanto se recostava e fechava os olhos, para ver o sorriso de Natsu. "Que você seja feliz, meu doce príncipe", pensou sorridente.

* * *

Natsu corria pelo corredor, com o rosto sério, esperando não chegar muito tarde. De repente, uma luz lhe cegou, e ele parou para poder ver melhor. Quando isso foi possível, ele viu Mira Jane, Wendy, Happy, Charle e Lily no solo. Yukino e Arcadios estavam encostados nas rochas. Rapidamente, ele foi até onde Wendy estava, para socorrê-la.

- Wendy - disse Natsu, levantando a Dragon Slayer - Wendy - chamou-a outra vez, e desta vez ela abriu um pouco os olhos, para poder ver - Wendy, me diga o que foi que aconteceu - ele pediu, exigindo uma resposta.

- Cuidado, Natsu-san, nós não pudemos fazer nada, é muito forte - foi a única coisa que Wendy disse, antes de cair inconsciente.

- Até que enfim você chegou, Natsu - ele ouviu. Deixou Wendy no solo, e virou-se para encarar Lucy.

- Lucy ? - perguntou Natsu, vendo a loira sorrir.

- É isso mesmo, Natsu, sou eu - disse ela, sorridente - Mas você vai ficar aqui, já que não poderá sair - disse, enquanto pegava duas chaves, das quais saíram Taurus e Scorpio - Ataquem - ela ordenou, com voz fria. Taurus atacou Natsu com seu grande machado, mas o Salamander se esquivava facilmente até que Scorpio combinou o seu ataque de areia com o machado de Taurus, tentando atacá-lo, mas Natsu rapidamente contra-atacou com o seu Rugido do Dragão.

- Lucy, o que há, por que você está me atacando ? - perguntou, olhando para ela, sem entender.

- Não é nada, Natsu, eu apenas não posso deixar você ir - disse, enquanto puxava outra chave, e, dela, saía Loke - ela disse, outra vez, friamente.

- Sinto muito, Natsu - disse Loke, enquanto atacava Natsu e tentava acertá-lo com seus punhos brilhantes, mas Natsu se esquivava e contra-atacava com suas chamas. De repente, ele sentiu outra presença, e conseguiu se esquivar do golpe que vinha de Capricorn.

- Vamos, acabem com ele - ordenou Lucy, olhando tudo com um sorriso.

- Lamento tudo isto, Natsu-sama, mas você é o único que pode libertar Lucy-sama desse poder da escuridão que a está controlando. Você deve chegar até ela e fazê-la voltar para nós - disse o espírito de Capricorn, enquanto atacava o Dragon Slayer.

- Vou tentar - disse Natsu, concentrando-se e ativando o golpe Punho Relâmpago Chama do Dragão, e atacou com esse poderoso golpe, deixando ambos inconscientes. Voltou-se para ver Lucy, e viu-a enquanto ela se concentrava.

- Urano Metoria - disse ela, ao abrir seus olhos, com seu último ataque tendo acertado o Dragon Slayer em cheio. O golpe foi duro, e o fez ir ao chão. Lucy aproximou-se, sorrindo triunfante - Você não pode me vencer, Natsu - disse, aproximando-se ainda mais dele.

- Claro que posso, porque você não é a Lucy que eu conheço - disse Natsu, olhando para a garota - Você é o lado negro dela, e agora vai me dizer, o que foi que disse a ela ? - perguntou Natsu, tentando levantar-se, sem deixar de olhar para Lucy.

- Somente a verdade - disse, simplesmente - Ela está sozinha, não tem ninguém, e esse foi seu o maior medo; foi graças a isso que eu pude sair, obrigada, meu querido Salamander - disse Lucy, com um sorriso, deixando Natsu sério.

- Isso não é verdade, ela não está e nunca estará sozinha - disse Natsu, com firmeza.

- Não me faça rir, e, além do mais, ela não pode ouvir você. Aceite, Natsu, você perdeu - ela afirmou, sorridente. Mas então a cabeça dela começou a doer - O que está acontecendo ? - perguntou, enquanto segurava a cabeça. Natsu sorriu ao ver isso, era sinal de que Lucy o estava escutando. Era agora ou nunca.

- Deixe-me esclarecer que você não vai vencer, porque Lucy está aí, e sei que ela pode me ouvir - disse, triunfante, vendo o rosto contrariado de Lucy. Agora a dor era mais forte, e Natsu percebeu a sua oportunidade, e continuou - Lucy, eu sei que você está aí, lute e lembre-se de que você não está sozinha, você tem a todos os seus amigos na guilda. Levy, Gray, Happy, Charle, Mira Jane, Wendy e todos os outros, e todos sempre estarão com você até o fim - disse ele, levantando-se.

- Cale-se ! - disse, olhando Natsu interromper os passos - Minha cabeça - ela não suportava mais ador de cabeça que sentia.

- Você não está só, Lucy, nós sempre estaremos com você - Natsu aproximou-se dela - Principalmente eu, MINHA Lucy - disse o Dragon Slayer, vermelho, vendo que ela tinha ficado estática.

Na mente de Lucy, a verdadeira Lucy estava sentada, na escuridão, olhando para todos os lados, mas enxergando apenas a escuridão.

- Você está só, seus pais estão mortos, e seus amigos nos Grandes Jogos Mágicos têm outros interesses - era isso o que Lucy ouvia; uma lágrima desceu pela sua face e ela baixou a cabeça, aquela era a verdade, segundo ela, mas então escutou uma voz, a voz que sempre escutava na guilda e que sempre alegrava o seu dia. "Natsu", pensou ela, vendo uma luz no meio daquela escuridão, e ouvindo a voz do Dragon Slayer, que a chamava, ela escutou tudo o que ele tinha dito, sobre seus amigos e que eles nunca a deixariam - Você tem razão, Natsu, eu preciso lutar - disse Lucy, vendo diretamente a luz, tentando alcançá-la, mas não conseguia; continuou tentando, porque não podia se render, e não faria isso porque tinha que retornar à sua vida. Então ouviu algo que lhe deu a inspiração para continuar - Minha Lucy - repetiu, e viu como se a luz aumentasse de intensidade - Meu Natsu - disse ela, sorridente, alcançando a luz que tinha aparecido na escuridão.

- Natsu - sussurrou Lucy, com sua voz inconfundível, chamando a atenção dele.

- Lucy - disse enquanto se aproximava dela, mas ela não levantava a cabeça.

- Não se aproxime - ela voltou a dizer - Você não vai me vencer tão facilmente, e só há uma forma de me vencer, que é dando o seu golpe mais poderoso - ela disse, deixando Natsu paralisado.

- Não posso - o Salamander disse, triste, sabendo que era incapaz de machucar Lucy.

- Natsu, você tem de fazer isso. Não hesite, assim você será livre - disse Lucy, com a voz normal - Não se preocupe comigo, faça isso pelos outros, eu confio em você - disse ela, olhando para o Salamander.

Natsu não sabia o que fazer, ele nunca se atreveria a acertá-la com um de seus golpes, tinha prometido nunca machucar Lucy, e fazê-la feliz sempre era o pensamento do Dragon Slayer. Mas quando viu os olhos dela, viu a determinação neles, a "sua" Lucy havia retornado, e agora lhe pedia para que ele a atacasse.

"Não há outra saída", pensou o Salamander, olhando tristemente para ele, enquanto seus punhos eram envoltos pelo fogo.

- Você não vai me derrotar - disse a Lucy maligna, olhando para Natsu - Eu não vou permitir - disse ela, querendo manter o controle do corpo.

- Sim, ele vai te derrotar, e eu vou te impedir de fazer alguma coisa - disse a Lucy normal, mantendo o controle do seu corpo.

Natsu não levantava o olhar, mas já estava pronto para o ataque.

- Sinto muito - disse ele, levantando o olhar, ao mesmo tempo em que se aproximava de Lucy.

- Não há motivos para se desculpar - ela afirmou, sorrindo - Obrigada por tudo, Natsu - ela fechou os olhos, à espera do golpe. Mas não sentiu nada, apenas sentia como o calor se aproximava, mas nunca isso lhe fizera sentir-se tão bem. Sentia Natsu próximo a ela, e então decidiu abrir os olhos, encontrando-se com os olhos de Natsu, muito próximos, e em seus olhos estavam estampados a determinação e a tranqüilidade - Natsu, por que ?...

- Há um outro modo - disse Natsu, enquanto colocava sua mão na nuca de Lucy, e a outra na cintura - Usarei outro tipo de magia - disse, sorrindo, ao se aproximar dela.

- Outro... tipo... de magia ? - perguntou Lucy, nervosa por causa da proximidade entre eles.

- Sim, uma magia que muito poucas pessoas têm, e que muitos buscam, mas que muito poucos conhecem, e que, graças a você, eu conheço - ele se aproximou ainda mais - A origem de toda a magia: "One Magic" - disse, antes de unir seus lábios aos dela.

"Natsu está me beijando", pensou ela, enrubescida, deixando-se levar pelos seus sentimentos. Foi um beijo mágico para ambos. Natsu aproveitava ao máximo, sempre quisera estar assim com ela, desde que ela lhe explicara o seu ponto de vista sobre a origem da magia. A princípio o Dragon Slayer não tinha acreditado, mas, depois de pensar um pouco, e lembrar de tudo pelo qual havia passado com Lucy, confirmou que a teoria dela estava certa: a "One Magic" era o amor.

Dentro de Lucy, naquele lugar no qual ela estivera rodeada pela escuridão, esta agora era substituída por uma luz branca, intensa e que iluminava o lugar.

- Não, não pode ser - dizia a Lucy maligna, enquanto se desvanecia do corpo de Lucy.

Lucy, por sua vez, estava flutuando nos céus, nunca pensou que Natsu fosse beijá-la. Tinha se resignado com o fato de ser sua amiga, mas agora que isso tinha acontecido... já há muito tempo que ela sentia este tipo de sentimento pelo Dragon Slayer, e agora seus sonhos tinham tornado-se realidade, o rapaz dos seus sonhos estava beijando-a. Terminaram o momento mágico enquanto se separavam do beijo, em busca de ar. Não disseram nada, apenas olharam-se nos olhos, e Lucy, naquele momento, se sentiu fraca, e Natsu percebeu isso. Por isso decidiu carregá-la, como se eles fossem recém-casados.

- Obrigada - foi a última coisa que ela disse, antes de desmaiar, inconsciente. Natsu foi até onde estavam os seus amigos inconscientes, com Lucy em seus braços.

- O que vou fazer agora ? - ele se perguntou ao chegar ao local em que eles estavam.

- Eu ajudarei você, meu príncipe - ele escutou, às suas costas. Virou-se e encontrou-se com a Princesa Hisui e alguns soldados do castelo - Levem os membros da Fairy Tail para a sua enfermaria, e Arcadios, até à enfermaria do castelo, junto com Yukino - ordenou a princesa aos soldados, que imediatamente a obedeceram, cumprindo as instruções dadas por ela.

- Você veio para resgatar a mim e a meus amigos - disse ele, sorrindo e aproximando-se da princesa.

- Faria isso sempre, tudo por meu príncipe - disse enrubescida a Princesa de Fiore.

- Obrigado, Hitsui-hime, não sei como agradecer - disse, olhando para a Princesa. Ela apenas sorriu e beijou-lhe o rosto.

- Não é preciso agradecer, a sua amizade é o suficiente - disse ela, ainda sem jeito - E você já a tem, espero que tudo corra bem com você e Lucy - disse ela, vendo a loira inconsciente que ele carregava nos braços.

- Assim vai ser. Depois de tudo, temos algo em comum - disse ele, sorrindo, e deixando-a novamente sem jeito - Bom, me despeço agora. Nos vemos de novo, Princesa Hisui - disse ele, enquanto começava a caminhar na direção na qual tinham ido os soldados.

- Adeus, meu príncipe - ela murmurou, vendo-o se afastar.

* * *

Lucy começou a abrir os olhos, se sentia cansada e quase não conseguia se mover. Ela focalizou um pouco a sua vista, e viu que estava na mesma cama na qual havia descansado depois da luta na qual tinha sido ferida por Minerva.

- Até que enfim você acordou - ela escutou, e, virando o rosto à direita, viu Natsu, que lhe sorria - Como você está ?

- Cansada, muito cansada, mas bem - respondeu ela, sorrindo - E você ? - perguntou, um pouco preocupada.

- Fique sossegada, eu estou bem - disse Natsu, com seu sorriso típico - Pensei que você ia dormir mais, porém me enganei - disse ele, sorrindo.

- Quanto tempo se passou ? - ela perguntou, vendo que já estavam pela manhã.

- Faz aproximadamente uns trinta minutos que você está na cama, e uns quarenta desde que você ficou inconsciente - disse Natsu, simplesmente.

- E os outros ? - Lucy perguntou, reparando que apenas ela estava no quarto.

- Bom, eles despertaram há vinte minutos, e foram ver os Jogos, então eu fiquei aqui para cuidar de você - disse ele, um pouco sem jeito.

- Obrigada - disse ela, também sem jeito. O silêncio reinou no quarto por um momento, era algo incômodo para ambos - Como foi que chegamos até aqui ?

- A princesa nos ajudou - ele disse com um sorriso, fazendo com que ela ficasse sem entender.

- A princesa ? Como ? - Natsu contou a ela tudo o que tinha acontecido, e como ele tinha ido parar no quarto dela por engano, a conversa, e inclusive a confissão que ela lhe fez, e como ela os tinha ajudado a sair de onde estavam. Quando Lucy escutou sobre a confissão, pensou que fosse mentira, mas viu como Natsu estava sério ao contá-la sobre isso, e como ele lamentou por não poder corresponder àqueles sentimentos.

- Talvez você não acredite em mim, e ria por causa isso, mas o que eu te contei é a verdade. Eu nunca mentiria para você, e se estou te contando tudo isso, é para que não haja segredos entre nós, Lucy - disse, um pouco triste, o Dragon Slayer. Ao olhar para ele, Lucy agora sabia o que tinha de perguntar.

- Se seu coração não pertence à princesa, a quem, então, ele pertence ? - perguntou Lucy, um pouco enrubescida, e com as batidas aceleradas do seu coração. Natsu sorriu e segurou-lhe a mão.

- Pensei que isso já tinha ficado claro - disse Natsu, enquanto aproximava-se de Lucy.

- Acho que sim, mas antes quero saber algo, Natsu - disse ela, séria, detendo-o - Desde quando você se sente assim, e por que não me contou isso antes ? - perguntou ela, um pouco triste. Natsu lhe sorriu.

- Posso me deitar do seu lado ? - ele perguntou, com o seu sorriso. Ela aceitou, e deu espaço para que ele pudesse se deitar.

- Então, diga - olhou para ele. Natsu ficou olhando para o teto e suspirou.

- Foi desde que você me falou sobre o "One Magic". Lembra ? - ele sorriu.

Lucy também sorriu ao lembrar-se disso. Daquela vez, Natsu, como sempre, estava em sua casa sem permissão, mas não estava com Happy. Ela lhe perguntou onde Happy estava, e ele lhe disse que o amigo andava com Charle. Depois de uma conversa entre eles, Lucy decidiu tomar uma ducha, e quando saiu do banho, encontrou Natsu lendo algumas cartas que eram para a mãe dela. Ela rapidamente as tomou, e disse a ele que fosse embora, mas ele tinha outros planos, e uma pergunta que lhe tirou toda a zanga: "O que significa ter uma mãe ?". Essa foi a pergunta dele, e Lucy ficara impressionada; não entendia o motivo daquela pergunta, mas o viu sorridente, e por isso não tivera outra alternativa, a não ser responder-lhe a pergunta. Ela se vestiu e sentou-se em sua cama, enquanto ele se sentava no chão. Lucy lhe contou tudo o que havia acontecido com sua mãe, como lhe explicou sobre a magia, seus momentos felizes, seus aniversários, e o que fazia com ela. Lembrou também quando lhe explicou sobre a "One Magic", que era a origem e que, para ela, o amor era essa magia; subitamente ela recordou a morte da mãe, e uma lágrima tinha rolado pelo seu rosto. Natsu, que tinha estado atento a tudo o que ela tinha dito, reparou nisso e rapidamente se levantou e abraçou-a por impulso. Ela se surpreendeu, mas aceitou o abraço. Natsu se surpreendeu por ter feito aquilo, mas não deu importância. Quando reparou, estava com frio, e pôs o seu cachecol. Lucy, surpreendida, apenas agradeceu, e então Natsu sorriu, e eles ficaram conversando por mais algum tempo, até que, quando ficou mais tarde, ele se despediu. Lucy sentiu-se de uma maneira feliz, por ter se aberto assim com ele, era agradável, e uma das muitas coisas das quais ela gostava em Natsu. Ela enrubesceu-se com o que fora dito, e preferiu se deitar, mas não sem antes notar que ele tinha deixado o seu cachecol. Sorriu, e pensou em entregá-lo no dia seguinte.

- Claro - disse Lucy, lembrando de tudo o que tinha acontecido naquele dia.

- Bom, depois de sair da sua casa, eu comecei a pensar em tudo aquilo que você tinha me falado, e algo me veio à cabeça, e foi sobre o "One Magic". No começo, pensei que era o amor, quando um casal passou caminhando tranqüilamente por ali, de mãos dadas. Eu fiquei olhando-os por um bom tempo, e por um instante imaginei você e eu naquela mesma situação. Foi naquele momento que perguntei a mim mesmo o que estava acontecendo, e a palavra saiu da minha boca. Naquele momento me vieram à mente todas as lembranças com você, me senti alegre, e foi então que eu compreendi que estava apaixonado por você. Mas depois também me lembrei que tinha deixado o meu cachecol com você, e por isso voltei, mas você já tinha adormecido. Entrei para procurar meu cachecol, mas você tinha colocado-o. Naquela hora, eu fiquei olhando para você fixamente, e alguma coisa fez com que eu me movesse e tocasse o seu rosto. Quando me dei conta das minhas ações, não dei muita importância, e continuei até que vi os seus lábios,e, mesmo morrendo de vergonha, eu queria tocá-los com a minha boca, e foi o que acabei fazendo. Foi bem de leve, e quando me separei, eu pude ver como você estava sorrindo, e eu tinha feito aquilo inesperadamente, por isso não tentei tirar meu cachecol, e decidi ir embora, mas não sem antes te olhar uma vez mais. E naquele momento eu pensei: "Se isto é estar apaixonado, eu gosto, e gosto que seja por você, minha Lucy". Foi o que pensei antes de sair. Depois aconteceu tudo aquilo com Michelle, e o resto da história você já conhece - disse ele, terminando seu relato com um sorriso, e foi então que Lucy, ao ver que tinha recuperado um pouco de suas forças, levantou-se e ficou em cima de Natsu, fazendo com que os dois ficassem vermelhos.

- Por que você não me disse antes ? - perguntou ela, olhando nos olhos dele.

- Tive medo em muitas ocasiões. De Erza, quando vi o verdadeiro poder de Gildartz, quando enfrentamos Hades, todas as vezes em que você corre perigo. Mas desta vez eu tive mais medo de te perder do que em qualquer dessas outras ocasiões - disse um pouco triste, ganhando um olhar terno de Lucy.

- Tonto, você não sabe quanto tempo eu esperei para que você dissesse isso a mim - disse ela, sorridente, e fazendo também com que sorrisse o Dragon Slayer, que a abraçou pela cintura - Nós já passamos por tantas coisas, que não me imagino tê-las passado com ninguém que não fosse você, meu Natsu.

- Obrigado, minha Lucy, por todos estes momentos. Te amo - disse Natsu, sorridente.

- Te amo - disse Lucy antes de dar-lhe um beijo que Natsu aceitou gostosamente. Ficaram um tempo assim, apenas abraçados e beijando-se, enquanto Natsu contava-lhe o que tinha acontecido nos Grandes Jogos Mágicos, até que Lucy bocejou - Provavelmente vou dormir. Você vai estar aqui quando eu despertar ? - perguntou, enquanto se acomodava no peito de Natsu.

- Nunca me separei de você antes, e, agora que estamos mais juntos do que nunca, eu não pensaria em fazer isso por nada no mundo - ele disse, sorrindo, enquanto beijava-lhe a cabeça.

- Te amo - sussurrou Lucy, antes de cair adormecida.

- Te amo - ela escutou Natsu dizer. Ele ficou assim por um tempo, até que os olhos começaram a pesar, e ele também acabou por adormecer.

Ambos dormiram tranqüilamente, não pensando nos Jogos, nem no amanhã, apenas pensando no quanto eram felizes, e que, dali em diante, tudo sairia muito melhor.

**FIM**

* * *

**N/A:** Bom, sobre a princesa, ficou um pouco triste, mas me pareceu bom ter posto um pouco de intriga na história, e espero que tenham gostado.

See You

* * *

**N/T:** Então, pessoal, ficou boa essa tradução ?

Reviews, se acharem que sim, e se acharem que o plot ficou bom, please...


End file.
